Hyuuga family oneshots
by black neko hime
Summary: Natsume Mikan Hyuuga babies. :P Mikan and Natsume's kids mean trouble. Hope they know what they're in for... rated "t" because these things should not be attempted...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own alice academy or its characters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An accident in the Hyuuga household

"I can juggle fire." Ruka Hyuuga told his younger brother.

"Huh? But you don't have the fire alice." Natsume (his younger brother) told him.

"Neither does he," Ruka said gesturing to a man juggling fire on television.

"…" Natsume said nothing. He was shocked that someone without a fire alice could control fire.

Ruka went into the kitchen to get his mother's match box. Mikan had box of matches no one (including Mikan herself) knew why she kept them, everyone just knew that the matches were there… When Ruka came back into the family room he stood next to the television and lit five matches. He wanted to do the whole act by himself to impress his younger brother.

"Ready?" Ruka asked.

Natsume stared with wide-eyed amazement and said "Yes."

Ruka began juggling the matches and was doing quite well. After about half a minute he missed one. It landed on him. The boy screamed as the last four matches lit up his chest as well. Natsume looked on in horror. Ruka was running around the living room crying as the fire on his chest grew. Natsume went to get their father.

"WHAT!!!" Cried Mikan Sakura-Hyuuga. Her husband, Natsume and son, (also) Natsume ran down the stairs to put out the fire. Mikan was confined to bed because she was pregnant and the doctor was worried because her doctor knew her. Everyone who knows Mikan knows what a klutz she is. Dr. Imani, the brother of her best friend would know better than most…

After a few minutes Mikan was finally able to stand up. Just then the door was thrown open again and her two sons, ages 3 and 4, came rushing toward her. They were still crying in fear. "Mommy!" Mikan sat back down on the bed and the boys crawled up on either side of her. She stroked their hair while they cried themselves to sleep.

"How did you put it out?" Mikan asked her husband, Natsume. He was standing at the end of the bed with his head rested on his right hand which was propped on the footboard.

"The fire?" Natsume asked with a slight glint in his eye. "You remember how kindergarten they teach you 'stop, drop, and roll?' That's it." He waited for her to respond.

"Why didn't you let me go, too?" Mikan asked getting slightly frustrated. Natsume smirked and Mikan looked back at Ruka.

"Oi, Polka, you would've been so freaked out that you wouldn't have remembered what to do." He said in a smug voice.

"Tch." She looked at him now. "Whatever, you perverted jerk."

Natsume smiled at her and got onto the bed. His crimson eyes never leaving her brown ones. He got closer and closer to Mikan until his face was mere inches from hers.

His long arms were over their sons' heads. His arms touched the headboard on either side of Mikan's head. In moments their lips were locked. And with that every member of the Hyuuga residence had their eyes shut.

The end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This story idea came to me today because my mother and I were talking about accidents that have happened to my family. Her brother did that to himself his father put it out.

 ;)


	2. Day of Silence

Hyuuga family One-shot:

**Day of Silence** (Why do we have to be quiet? Where's grandpa? How are these questions connected...)

Once a year there is a day when it seems the whole world whispers. On that day my mother is quiet and thoughtful. My father keeps us up late the night before so that we wake up late and are still tired, when finally, we arise. On this day my siblings and I are quieter but none of us know why. Even the baby is quieter.

Maybe it's a feeling in the air. Maybe it's because of the feeling my mother gives off coming up to the day. Maybe it's simply because we want to be quiet once a year.

I know that it's hard to believe, but all of the above is true.

A family full of flame-casters, nullifiers, and s.e.c.-holders is quiet once a year. We often go see Grandma Yuka; however the visits on this day are different. When I step into her house on this day of quiet I feel alone. It's a day that the air whispers into your body all of the unspoken and unfulfilled promises of a lifetime. This is the heaviest, most-thoughtful, and most draining day of the year.

I had been thinking about it for hours. I was lying on my stomach on the floor in Grandma Yuka's Family Room. No one made a sound. The silence was getting to us—The Hyuuga kids. We just don't feel comfortable with complete silence.

I could feel my right hand twitching. I looked desperately at my younger sister. She glared at me in return. However, she fulfilled my silent plea.

You see, my flame was igniting. I kept defusing it; however fighting with one's self becomes tiresome. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to hold it off for much longer so I enlisted the help of my sister. She's a nullifier and the eldest daughter in our family.

Mikan. Named for our usually energetic mother. However, as I stated before today was the exception… and it's making me crazy. I'm beginning to wonder if I am something of a pyromaniac. I am looking around frantically for something anything to burn. Then I remember that I asked Mikan to nullify my fire._ Baka Natsume._ I think, internally beating myself up.

I look toward my older brother, Ruka. I find that he's useless now. Ruka is asleep.

However I discover that somehow one of our younger brothers, Ryuu, is still awake. I didn't know he was awake until he steps over me to get to Mama. _Oh no…_

Ryuu may look like a sweet little baby, but he has a flaw. A very problematic flaw… He is brutally honest. Dad says he gets it from our mother. Back to the current situation…

"Mommy, I'm hot!" He whined bouncing up and down in front of our mother. "It's too quiet!" He continued pouting. My mother gave him an apologetic smile. The baby was lying in her crib and began to stir. She inhaled sharply, as if building a wail, but quickly pacified herself with her thumb.

"I know," she said, patting his head. Normally, mothers, especially mine, say this in an impassioned way. This time she said it emotionlessly. Her voice was completely void of cues that her mind was even in the conversation. Her eyes were filling rapidly with tears. I saw my father push himself away from the table, silently. He rose and walked around the table and moved Ryuu out of mother's line of blurring vision. Dad coaxed mom's body into a position that allowed her to lay her head on the table. Her shoulders were tightly arched until dad put a hand at the base of her neck and all her body went limp. We heard her sigh deeply like a person at a funeral, trying to catch their breath after being strangled by sobs. She seemed like her heart was breaking.

My sister and I looked on in curious amazement. Ryuu started shaking in terror.

"Natsume," my father called my name and waited until we had made eye contact to continue speaking. "Take them outside." I rose in obedience, Mikan followed with wide eyes trained studiously on our mother. I pulled my three-year-old brother up by his arm and carried him outside.

I set him on a tree stump on the lawn and sat on the edge of one of the flower beds facing him. Mikan stood beside me. Suddenly, he wailed, "I broke Mommy!" And was reduced to a fit of loud, anguished sobs. Our sister walked over and sat beside him, rubbing circles into his back. It really was a sad looking scene—a balling three-year-old being supported solely by his five year old sister. I felt I should do something, but I couldn't think of anything. Consolation has never been my specialty. I looked away.

"Ne, Nii-chan," Mikan's voice broke my revelry. "Where's Grandpa?" I stared at my two little siblings.

Finally, somewhere I could be useful. "Grandpa Yukihara… He died a long time ago. Today's his death anniversary. That's why even though we are at Grandma Yuka's she hasn't come out of her room. She's grieving."

"Oh," Mikan nodded, attempting to absorb all this new information.

Ryuu looked confused. "What's grieving?"

"It's when you lose someone and feel really bad about it," I answered.

"So, like when I got lost at the store and then me and Mommy were crying when I found her?" Ryuu volunteered.

I rolled it over in my mind. "I guess." They nodded again, accepting my explanation. "Mommy will feel better soon."

"Yeah!" Ryuu jumped up.

Just then we heard the screen door. We saw Mom coming out toward us. Dad caught her arm and pulled her back, holding the baby in his other arm, before she could trip over the step. She laughed at herself. Dad rolled his eyes and continued ushering her, tiredly. Mom still looked tired and her face was stained with tears, but she no longer gave that air of defeat. She wasn't crying helplessly anymore. Ruka ran around from behind them. He swung the car keys a little and we all got up and raced toward it. I could hear Mom giggling behind us. Yeah, she would be alright. I smiled.

I heard the car door open. _Darn it! I lost._ I thought glumly as I slunk over to the car and Ruka climbed to the most prized seat in our family car after putting the keys in the ignition. "That's okay," Ruka said, ruffling up my hair when I sat beside him. "Maybe when you get bigger, you'll beat me…" I looked at him. "Just kidding, I'll always be your big brother and all keep beating you until the day I die." That was it. _Wait until we get home, Ruka-nii, I'll show you._


End file.
